wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Self-Propelled Guns
A self propelled gun is a tank that has an indirect-fire armament and can move itself without any assistance of other vehicles. These tanks can shoot over obstacles, shoot across maps, and usually boast lots of firepower, but only a few SPGs can fire any other type of round or even HEAT/AP. Low tiered artillery rarely do stun and often are somewhat inaccurate and low splash. Any shells that do hit will result in quite a lot of damage. Mid-tiered SPGS are more accurate, but suddenly have large calibered armament that deal stun and can do a fair amount of damage High tiered artillery are hard-hard hitting with almost a minute reload time, but have tremendous alpha damage and long stun times. Most also carry premium HE or HESH, or even AP. These SPGs can be annoying to certain players. Certain SPGs are classified as "Light" SPGs. This means that they have a quite short gun range, but are compensated with fast-reloading guns, good mobility, and good mobility. Such example is the FV304. Tips for Playing SPG Low tier If you are grinding your way through an SPG branch, splash damage until tier V will be low. When aiming, wait for the reticle to get smaller until the reticle covers your target (In other words, you just need to wait until the reticle is at least the size of you target). To ensure you won't overshoot, place the middle reticle behind the tallest part of the tank, such as the turret. Middle Tier Its best to equip your SPG will gun rammer, signal boosting, and sixth sense to indicate danger. You can take more RNG risks, since most mid-tier SPGs have fair splash and damage, such as the M44 (In other words, you don't need to wait for the reticle to fully aim sometimes and can fire and hope for the best of RNG). High tier Again, its best to equip your SPG with gun rammer, signal boosting, and sixth sense, but some tanks may allow venting also. Reload is usually half a minute or even a minute long. Also, experienced artillery players may try to counter-battery by spotting tracers, which by the case of SPGs firing HE type shells, will be colored a bright orange. When reloading, it's best you relocate somewhere else, in which by the time you do, you are almost reloaded, or reloaded already. Light SPGs Light SPGs are SPGs that can only shoot within a short range (Such example is the Bishop). It's best to equip your tank with camo net, venting, and gun rammer (Or replace the camo net with the Gun Laying Drive if you want to train camo instead). Then train your crew with sixth sense, adrenaline rush, camo, clutch braking, and smooth ride. Most light SPGs have a fast reload time, usually fast enough to allows perma-tracking (Repairing of tracks take 10 seconds). Again with the reticle, wait until it is the size of your target, put the middle reticle behind the tallest part of the target, and then fire. Also, try and aim for the tracks to start a perma-tracking cycle. For a full list of SPGs, click here Category:World of Tanks Category:SPGs Category:Resources